Sanae and the Parachute
by SilkenSkyStudio
Summary: Sanae comes across a curious item from the outside world and decides to play around with it for a bit. Contains fanservice and lewdness in addition to the obvious.
1. Chapter 1

Sanae was surprised to come across what she had just found in Gensokyo, left in an unused junk pile by some kappa she had finished conducting business with. It looked like an old parachute rig, the type that appeared to be used by military paratroopers in the outside world from the past. She couldn't quite place what decade or country the gear was from, but it in good shape seemed familiar enough to her. She recognized the main pack on the front, the reserve on the back, and the harness assembly that kept everything together and on its wearer.

Now she found herself curious. She'd seen a lot of movies and maybe the occasional airshow display, but she'd never really thought about parachuting herself before. Here, in Gensokyo, she and everyone else could fly with little restriction. Since she was by herself and had some free time with her outing concluded, she thought she would experiment for a bit…

First, she'd make sure that it worked. She held the pack out in front of her, and pulled on the large, conspicuous handle on the front of the pack. Nothing quite happened; she assumed that it probably was meant to open while she was moving. She reached into the pack and pulled the folded chute out gently, holding it out to the air while running backwards, handling it like a kite. It unfolded and trailed in front of her for a bit, but as soon as she stopped running, it flopped to the ground.

Sanae then got an idea. She picked up the chute again and started trying to run with it again, although this time she invoked a small amount of the wind magic she innately possessed. The parachute began to inflate, becoming the familiar dome of green silk as it flapped and fluttered in the wind… Sanae had to keep running to not get dragged back in the opposite direction. She looked at the canopy as she continued to move along… it looked to be in good condition in spite of its age, with no unusual holes or damage. Once she was satisfied with this test run, she pulled on the lines, trying to collapse the canopy back down and bring it to the ground.

It was then that Sanae decided to start putting the rig on. She wasn't going to bother with the thigh straps; getting them around her with her skirt on was too much trouble, and she wasn't going to go to the lengths of taking it off out here… she put the upper part of the assembly on around her shoulders and chest, the main pack settling in under her ample bust and pushing it up, even more so when she tightened the other straps. Once she felt comfortably settled in, she picked up the parachute lines off the ground, running along to let the canopy catch the air again…

Once the canopy was inflated, she started to use her wind magic to try and guide it above her… the wind also blew under her skirt, causing her to blush slightly… if anybody were watching her, they would have seen the blue-and-white striped panties that were a trendy fashion for girls in the outside world… Sanae started to float in the air, strapped in the parachute as she began to rise gently, starting to ascend above the treetops…

Eventually, Sanae stopped her wind magic, letting gravity take over as she started to float back to the ground. Her breasts bounced slightly as her momentum shifted in the air, and the wind blew against her legs, making her skirt gently billow and possibly exposing her panties to any lucky onlookers. She looked around, enjoying the ride as she gripped the risers. She didn't really know how to steer the parachute, but she looked like she was headed for a soft landing in the clearing she had taken off from.

After some time, Sanae touched down back to the ground, landing on her feet. She took a moment to absorb the shock of the landing travelling through her body. The girl laughed and smiled, putting her arms out as the canopy started to deflate. The parachute settled to the ground, landing on top of Sanae and covering her feminine figure like a statue. She had enjoyed the thrill and wanted to jump again when her free time would let her...


	2. Chapter 2

Sanae was standing on a rocky ledge above the waterfall going down the side of the Youkai Mountain. After her previous jump, she had gone to the kappa to try and learn some more about how they had gotten a hold of the parachute that she had found. They didn't have an answer for her, but they did help her repack it (for a fee, like any service the kappa provide) and talked her into buying various gear and accessories. They had persuaded her into buying one of their "jumping outfits", which Sanae was pretty sure was just a swimsuit. It looked like one, anyway, similar to the uniform-issue ones she recognized from when she was going to school. Even if it was maybe a bit less modest than what she was hoping for, the blue fabric was comfortable and snug, stretching over her curves.

The young woman checked over her harness again, ensuring every strap was properly fixed in place as she prepared to jump. Sanae felt a jolt of anticipation through her body, becoming charged with excitement as she inspected her gear and tightened it into place. She slipped her goggles over her face, and got herself ready.

Sanae reached for the handle on her front and pulled it, releasing the pins holding the main parachute pack shut. She reached in and took the pilot chute out, holding it in her hand as she took a running start towards the edge of the cliff. As she reached the tip of the ledge, she took a leap, throwing the pilot into the air above her and invoking her wind powers. The pilot chute inflated, the wind pulling the main canopy out and allowing Sanae's magical wind to inflate it as well as she started floating away from the cliff. The familiar forest-green dome was above her as she started drifting down. Her adrenaline was pumping as she gripped the risers and let the air currents carry her away from the mountain.

Sanae wondered a bit if anybody could see her in the air, wearing the swimsuit. She felt a little bit of mild embarrassment as she thought about how exposed she must look to everybody, then started thinking about how she actually kind of liked that attention. She blushed and felt herself getting a bit turned on, imagining people looking at her while she was wearing this outfit, admiring her figure. She never really thought of herself as an "exhibitionist", but she remembers sometimes bending over and letting a classmate look down her blouse or deliberately waiting a few seconds to push her skirt down on a windy day… She felt herself panting, and if anyone was looking closely, they'd see her nipples were getting slightly hard…

The young woman kept herself steady in the air, using a bit of her magic to slow her descent and enjoy her ride a bit longer as she headed towards the ground. Once she was over the banks of a river and had enough clear space to land, she stopped and allowed herself to drop down. She pulled on the straps to brake and slow her landing, allowing for a gentle touchdown on the soft grass below. Sanae allowed herself to drop to her knees, and she put her arms out and allowed the parachute to collapse on top of her, the green fabric covering her figure like a statue.

The parachute silk touching down on Sanae felt wonderful, like a lover caressing her skin. She still felt a bit aroused from the naughty thoughts she was having during her descent… she wondered if anyone would catch her if she decided to play with herself for a bit while she was still covered by the canopy. She giggled to herself, put one hand on her chest and one between her legs, and decided to find out… soft moans could be heard as Sanae started touching herself through her swimsuit, writhing underneath the parachute...


	3. Chapter 3

Sanae had been in talks with the kappa again. She had negotiated a bit of a deal; they would give her more parachuting gear, and in exchange, she would perform display jumps to advertise for them. It sounded like an excellent idea for her; Sanae was looking for an excuse to jump more, and she loved the idea of having an audience when she jumped.

Instead of her usual paratrooper rig, the kappa had given Sanae a different rig and outfit to use for this jump. The outfit was something that reminded her of the 'race queen' girls from her world. The main part of the costume was a white leotard covered in various logos, especially around the chest and hips; with Sanae's figure, it would be the most obvious place to put them. In addition to the leotard, there were gloves that went up to the elbows and boots that went up to the thighs, covered in even more logos. With the outfit on, Sanae was a walking advertisement for various kappa businesses, stores, and services. The plan was to jump from a kappa aircraft over the village while wearing this, and use her sex appeal to try and drum up sales; and possibly some followers for the Moriya shrine as well.

Sanae stood on the side of a kappa aircraft that resembled some sort of biplane, eagerly waiting for the moment to jump. She was holding on to a strut, keeping an eye out for the signal to let go and leap from the plane. Below her was the village, surrounded by an expanse of green and blue, and layers of cloud in between her and the ground. The kappa pilot looked at their position, then to Sanae, and gave a hand gesture, letting her know that it was time. Sanae nodded and smiled, then released her grip, falling away into the air, yelling out in joy as she began to freefall.

She allowed herself some time to do acrobatics in the air, enjoying the rush of the wind for a few seconds before she pulled the ripcord on the pack under her chest. A brilliant white canopy began to blossom out, rippling into the wind as it inflated. Unlike the parachute Sanae usually jumped with, this was closer to a cargo parachute than anything else. It was much larger, meaning that she would float in the air much slower and for a much longer time. Like her outfit, the canopy was covered in logos and advertisements.

The young woman floated through the sky, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of drifting. The cool air felt pleasant against as it blew through her hair, against her face, and against her skin. It felt especially good against her thighs. She looked down, noticing that crowds were gathering around, and looking up towards her. She wasn't sure if the audience was looking at the advertisements, or at her. The thought of everyone looking at her, in this outfit, at her body… it was so thrilling. She was reveling in the attention… she gave her hips a wiggle and her chest a shake, wondering if anyone could see her jiggle from this distance.

Eventually, Sanae landed in a clearing in the middle of the village, surrounded by dozens of onlookers who had gathered to see the strange woman who was descending from the sky. The parachute puffed out, flattening as air spilled from it. The silk flapped and fluttered as it slowly began to settle to the ground. Sanae looked up and smirked. She knew the descending canopy would land on top of her unless she moved. She stood perfectly still, waiting with anticipation. Sanae loved that feeling of her parachute fluttering down and covering her at the end of a jump; it was every bit as delightful a sensation as the jump itself.

The excitement of wearing such a sexy outfit, the thrills of the jump, the audience's attention, the feeling of the silk canopy against her… it felt so good. Sanae felt her legs trembling and dropped to her knees, feeling like pleasure was overwhelming her… she moaned out, although it was hard to notice over the cheers of the crowd.


End file.
